microlite20fandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner Spells
0-Level Summoner Spells: Cantrips Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. for up to 1 min./level or until concentration ends. Guidance: +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. Lasts for 1 min. or until discharged. Light: Object shines like a torch for 10 min./level. Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis. Lasts until concentration ends. Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks for 10 min./level. Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws for 1 minute. 1st-Level Summoner Spells Expeditious Retreat:Your base speed increases by 30 ft. for 1 min./level. Feather Fall: Objects or creatures fall slowly for 1 round/level or until landing. Grease: Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery. Mage Armour: Gives subject +4 armour bonus for 1 hour/level. Mount: Summons riding horse for 2 hours/level. Unseen Servant: Invisible force obeys your commands. 2nd-Level Summoner Spells Barkskin: Grants +2 or higher bonus to AC for for 10min/level. Blur: Caster gains +4 to AC, cannot be Sneak Attacked for 1 minute per level. Invisibility: Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks. Phantom Steed: Magic horse appears for 1 hour/level. Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings for 10 min./level. Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders for concentration plus 2 rounds. 3rd-Level Summoner Spells Charm Monster: Make one monster believe it is your ally for 1 day/level. Displacement: Attacks against the subject miss 50% of the time for 1 round/level. Dispel Magic: Cancels magical spells and effects. Fly: Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. for 1 min./level. Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy for 10min/level. Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe under water for 2 hours/level divided by number of subjects. 4th-Level Summoner Spells Black Tentacles: Tentacles grapple all within 20 ft. spread for 1 round/level. Dimension Door: Teleports you short distance. Invisibility, Greater: As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. Stoneskin: Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. Lasts for 10 min./level or until discharged. Tongues: Speak any language for 10 min./level. Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. 5th-Level Summoner Spells Contact Other Plane: Lets you ask one question of extraplanar entity. Lasts until concentration ends. Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to its native plane. Insect Plague: Up to 6 Locust Swarms attack creatures for 1min/level. Planar Binding, Lesser: Traps extraplanar creature of 6 HD or less until it performs a task. Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. Teleport: Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. 6th-Level Summoner Spells Charm Monster, Mass: As Charm Monster, but affects all in range. Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. Planar Binding: As Lesser Planar Binding, but up to 12 HD. True Seeing: Lets you see all things as they really are for 1 min./level. Spell Turning: Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster for 10 min./level or until expended. Wall of Stone: Creates a wall of stone that can be shaped. 7th-Level Summoner Spells Dimensional Lock: Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for 1 day/level. Discern Location: Reveals exact location of creature or object. Dominate Monster: Controls monster telepathically. Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. Plane Shift: As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. Planar Binding, Greater: As Lesser Planar Binding, but up to 18 HD.